Drabble Kaihun-Marry Me
by Mrs. KaihunHS
Summary: KAIHUN DRABBLE HERE! HAPPY READING! DLDR! NO FLAME! NO BASH!


DRABBLE KAIHUN-Marry me?

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie…" panggil Jongin pada kekasihnya yang sedang asyik menonton acara kesukaannya yaitu Masha and the bear, duh.

"Hm?" gumam Sehun menjawab panggilan Jongin, namun tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar persegi di depannya.

"Ck, Baby…" panggil Jongin lagi karena belum mendapat perhatian dari namja cantiknya itu, ternyata masih fokus dengan masha n the bear nya.

"Ne?" jawab Sehun sekenanya, tetap tidak menghiraukan panggilan kekasih tannya itu.

"Sehunnie baby~…" ulang Jongin lagi, dengan bisikan di telinga Sehun membuat Sehun mulai merasa terganggu.

"Ne, ne waeyo Jonginnie…?" jengah Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya ke kekasih tannya itu.

"Hehe" namun Jongin hanya tersenyum aneh, dan itu sedikit horror menurut Sehun.

"Waeyo?" bingung Sehun melihat Jongin malah tertawa tidak jelas.

"Saranghae" ujar Jongin tak nyambung sembari memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun.

"…" Sehun bingung ingin menjawab bagaimana, Sehun jadi heran sendiri apakah kekasihnya ini baru saja terbentur sesuatu? aneh sekali.

"Sarangahae, Sehunnie" ulang Jongin lagi karena tak mendapat respon dari Sehunnya.

"Hah… Nado sarangahae, Jonginnie… Kau kenapa, eoh?" ujarnya setelah terdiam cukup lama dan menatap Jongin heran, tak biasanya kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Anniyo, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Jongin dengan kepala yang diserukkan ke leher Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?" lanjutnya seakan mengerti namja didepannya ingin dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ck, ap-"

"Sst, jangan banyak bertanya jawab saja, baby. Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?" potong Jongin, sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hah~, baiklah. Eum… Mungkin karena kau tampan, kau sayang padaku, kau perhatian padaku, kau mengerti diriku, dan eung… karena kau Kim Jongin?" jawab Sehun, mendengus pelan dengan sikap tak biasa kekasihnya ini sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kembali untuk menonton tv lagi, masha n the bear terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, tentu saja menurut namja manis itu.

"Aaa…jadi karena aku Kim Jongin kau menyukaiku ?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Nde…" jawab sehun dengan pandangan yang kembali fokus menonton acara kesukaannya itu.

"Karena aku mengerti dirimu jadi kau menyayangiku?"

"Nde…" jawab Sehun lagi, tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap aneh kekasihnya.

"Karena aku mengerti dan mencintai dirimu jadi kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Nde~…" jawab Sehun malas, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin.

"Jadi kau setuju jika menikah denganku?"

"Ne, ne, Jonginnie~…" jawab Sehun lagi, mulai jengkel dengan Jongin karena mengganggu kesenangannya yang sedang menonton.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Neee~~…" ujar Sehun mulai bosan, menghiraukan Jongin yang tersenyum lebar.

"YESS!" teriak Jongin senang.

"EH? Waeyo?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya polos seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin yang baru saja berteriak. Kenapa kekasih hitamnya itu? pikir Sehun bingung.

"Kau akan menikah denganku" ucap Jongin senang, mengecup bibir Sehun berulang kali.

"…" Sehun sedang memproses perkataan namjachingunya. Apa tadi Jongin berkata soal menikah? Apa benar tadi ada kata menikah? Telinganya belum tuli, kan? Jongin menikah dengan siapa? Banyak pertanyaan beruntun di pikirannya, Sehun sibuk memproses perkataan namjachingunya itu dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Saranghae, Sehunnie baby… minggu depan kita menikah ne?" ujar Jongin bahagia, sedangkan namja cantik itu masih dengan keterkejutannya. Ternyata dia benar mendengar kata menikah itu. Syukurlah dia belum tuli. Ternyata hanya Jongin yang ingin menikah dengannya minggu depan, Hah. Sehun kira apa.

Tapi, tunggu…

1 detik

2 detik

3 deti-

Sepertinya ada yang salah. Jongin menikah denganku? Tunggu, denganku? Oh Sehun? Minggu depan?!

"MWOOO?" teriak Sehun terkejut. Sungguh respon namja milky skin itu sangat telat.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN…FIN…

WHUUT APA INI? #plakk

Ane tau ini GaJe... tak apalah ktimbang teronggok di laptop... -.-

wkwk... ini story lain sebagai permintaan maaf ane yang lama update ff MNMS...

Meski cuma drabble dan abal, jan lupa read, review, fav, and foll ne~~~...

Udahlah...

Annyeooong~~~ .


End file.
